Viewers use trick-modes to navigate video content including the fast forward and rewind trick-mode (also known as trick-play) functions to navigate time shifted video assets, including cloud digital video recorder (DVR) recordings, traditional (hard disk) DVR recordings, video on demand (VOD) programs, and time-shifted live video. By way of introduction, a trick mode is a video playback mode characterized by a playback mode other than the normal, forward, speed 1× (real time speed). Therefore, a trick mode is characterized by a video viewing direction and a speed, for example, faster or slower than 1× or stepping or pause or even 1× or any other speed in rewind. The objective of trick modes is typically to review or resume viewing of video.